A variety of applications which execute operations responding to interactions with a user may display similar screens from a functional viewpoint.
An example of the screens is a screen which is displayed when a user has no authority to use the application to notify the user of that he has no authority.
An embodiment of this invention aims to provide a novel display system about the similar screens for the applications.